Entrenamiento
by Mello Sumeragi
Summary: Yaoi ShinjixAki Un día aburrido de entrenamiento para el capitán del equipo de boxeo... o ¿tal vez no?.


Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico.. ya que esta no es mi cuenta, se la tomé prestada a la dueña xD.. es un amor la chica n////nU. Título fome.. no sabía cual ponerle Dx

Juego: Persona 3

**(Disclaimer: Persona 3 no me pertenece, le pertenece a los buenos trabajadores de la companía Atlus.. si fuera mio habría mucho Yaoi òoU)**

Pareja: Shinji x Aki

**( Advertencia: BL, Yaoi, y algo de manoseo.. /// .. si eres homofóbico aleja tus bellos ojos de aquí) **

Disfruten nn!

* * *

**Entrenamiento**

El capitán de el equipo de Boxeo del instituto Gekkoukan se encontraba entrenando en el gimnacio del ya mensionado instituto. Parecía que solo iba a ser una tarde aburrida hasta que ...  
Alguien abre la puerta del gimnacio, era la última persona que esperaría ver el albino aquí...Aragaki Shinjiro.

Nuestro pelimarrón amigo entra al gimnacio silenciosamente, más se percata que su amigo de la infacia le ve. Camina hacia una banca cerca del cuadrilátero y se sienta en esta, observando fijamente como Akihiko entrena...

El albino detiene sus ejercicios de entrenamiento, tomando la toalla que llevaba al cuello y secándose la cara dando el primer paso y acercandose al borde del cuadrilátero.

-- Qué haces aquí? -- preguntó el capitán del equipo de boxeo.

-- Yo.. - responde el pelimarrón, estaba sentado en la banca de piernas cruzadas "masculinamente" y con los brazos estirados apollados en el respaldo del asiento - Vine a verte... Si te molesto mejor me voy.

-- No, no es eso.. es que no sueles venir -- el albino rie un poco ante el hecho de tan extraño acontecimiento.

-- Tenía ganas de cambiar mi rutina.. -- se limita a decir nuestro abrigado amigo, Shinjiro.

-- Ahh!.. ya veo.. - Akihiko lo mira unos segundos, bajando del cuadrilátero para sentarse al lado de su amigo... espera un rato y como ve que el otro no emite palabra alguna lo mira y le llama la atención - hm, di algo.

-- neh.. qué día caluroso el de hoy... -- responde Shinjiro, no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Incluso luego de decirlo pensó que había sido una estupidez.

-- estás un poco abrigado -- El capitán albino arquea una ceja mirando a su amigo.

-- Tienes razón.. - se endereza en el banco quitandose la gabardina roja, teniendo abajo una musculosa negra- mejor.. -vuelve a recostarse contra el respaldo del banco tranquilamente.

Al verlo así Sanada Akihiko se sonrroja levemente desviando su mirada.  
Ahora es Shinjiro quién decide romper ese corto silencio...

-- Cómo vas con el entrenamiento? - observa de reojo a Akihiko.

-- Bien, como siempre - responde muy animado - por qué no te unes alguna vez? ...ah, cierto que no te gusta entrenar -observa a Shinjiro con los ojos entreabiertos - como sea. - termina la frase con algo de enfado, ya que conocía bien a su amigo, el ya no quería pelear, no después del accidente con su "Persona".

Shinjiro se limita a suspirar levemente. Su amigo siempre hacía lo mismo, le revolvía una y otra vez su pasado... _"¿qué acaso no podía vivir en paz?... Debería ponerse en mis zapatos alguna vez..."_ se limitó a pensar el de la gorra.

Akihiko logra escuchar el suspiro, notando un poco de frustración en el... _"mejor cambio el tema"_ se dijo mentalmene comenzando a hablar incoherencias relacionadas con un libro sobre como mejorar el flirtreo. Shinjiro se rinde dándose cuenta de que no llegarán a nada así y se levanta cortando su discurso de como tratar a las mujeres para obtener su número telefónico con un cortante y algo brusco "Entrenemos".

-- Uh?.. -- respuesta de Akihiko. 

-- Vamos, Aki.. no tengo todo el día para que te decidas -- Dice Shinjiro levantandose luego de su asiento, quitándose la gorra y dejándola junto a la gabardina.

-- Estás seguro? -- El albino lo mira parpadeando varias veces.

-- Si.

El capitán del equipo de boxeo sonrie confiadamente mientras exclama un **"no creas que tendré compasión contigo"**.

-- Oh, vamos.. -- se limita a decir Shinjiro, la verdad es que sus intenciones no eran las que creía su amigo. Sube al cuadrilátero seguido de Akihiko quién aún sonreía confiadamente. 

-- Estás listo? - Akihiko arquea una ceja mirandole en forma crítica - tu posición te deja vulnerable a ciertos golpes, blablabla -- sermonea a Shinjiro como suele hacerlo.

Nuestro querido amigo pelimarrón no pierde tiempo encajándole un puñetazo en el estómago a su amado amigo.

-- Hey, tramposo! .. -- respuesta de el respetable Akihiko-senpai, mientras le dirige un puñetazo hacia el rostro.

Shinjiro mueve la parte de arriba de su cuerpo rapitamente hacia un lado, esquivando el puñetazo de Akihiko por escasos centímetros.

-- Tú eres el que se distrae! -- Respuesta por parte del ex-miembro de la S.E.E.S. mientras lanza varios puñetazos hacia el albino.

-- Pero no estaba listo!.. -- Se defiende, bloqueando los golpes, volviendo a contraatacar luego con una lluvia de puñetazos. Sin duda alguna era un experto en el boxeo, no por algo el era el capitán del equipo de boxeo de la escuela y campeón invicto.

Shinjiro a pesar de bloquear la mayoría recibe uno en la quijada haciendo que se atonte un poco y maldiciendo con un doloroso **"kuso"**.

-- Quién está distraído ahora...? -- sonrisa triunfal por parte de el capitán. Aprovecha y le dirige un golpe fuerte a la cara. 

El pelimarrón actúa rapidamente doblando la parte superior del cuerpo hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, rapidamente le hace una traba en las piernas haciendo que el albino caiga sobre el quedando en una situación un tanto incómoda.

-- Es en contra de las reglas!-- Akihiko no puede evitar sonrrojarse, tomandole el cuello con ambas manos intentando ahorcar a su oponente.

-- Agh.. A-aki.. -- el pelimarrón le toma la cintura con ambas manos a su oponente pensando _"quién va en contra de las reglas ahora?"_.

La reacción de Shinjiro-senpai logra que Akihiko-senpai pierda algo de fuerza, sonrrojandose un poco más de lo que estaba. 

-- Qué crees que haces!?. -- mira preocupadamente a Shinjiro quién estaba bajo el.

-- Me aprobecho..de la debilidad de mi oponente...? -- Responde este sonriendo sutilmente como divertido, bajando su mano en un acto atrevido, acariciandole el trasero.

-- i-idiota! -- apreta los ojos con fuerza sonrrojandose aún más y le golpea el pecho infantilmente.

-- Oh.. vamos!, si te gusta, Aki.. -- sonrie aún mas, aguantandose la risa... pero en el fondo sabía que a el mismo le gustaba hacerle eso a su viejo amigo... y no por que quiciera burlarse de el.

-- Bueno yo... -- intenta ver hacia otro lado, algo difícil al tenerlo tan cerca.

Shinjiro poseía una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo lo único que se le ocurría hacer estando así, apretarle lijeramente la nalga. Más no logrando el resultado deseado, lo único que logra el pelimarrón es hacer que Akihiko se enfade y recibir un puñetazo en el rostro, el cual causa una leve hemorragia en su nariz. A continuación, el pervertido deja caer su cabeza a la lona del cuadrilátero emanando de su nariz una pequeña cantidad de sangre.  
Aki, se queda mirandole unos segundos y luego estalla en una sonora carcajada.

-- Te parece gracioso?. -- Le mira algo enfadado el de la nariz sangrante, sujetandosela para detener la hemorragia.

-- No te preocupes, es común en las personas con poca resistencia.. - riendose, se levanta y le alcanza un pañuelo burlonamente.

-- Poca resistencia?.. -- repite Shinjiro, enfadandose aún más e ignorando el gesto de su amigo y sentandose.

-- no eres tan fuerte como aparentas, uh..? -- Akihiko sigue riendo.

-- Feh.. -- Se levanta limpiandose como puede con su brazo.

-- No fue un golpe muy fuerte pero, estás bien? -- Akihiko se acerca a su amigo sonriendole levemente y examinandole.

-- Mhh.. - mira a otro lado - si fué fuerte... -- murmurando.

-- De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo siento -- el albino le pone una mano en el hombro, divertido.

Shinjiro vuelve a suspirar resignado dejando escapar un debil **"siempre eres así"**.

-- Uh?.. -- Aki lo mira sin entender. 

-- Nada... -- Shinji se baja del cuadrilátero yendo hacia el banco donde reposaban sus pertenencias y tomandolas.

-- No estás enfadado por eso, cierto? -- El capitán del equipo de Boxeo suspira y se acerca a su amigo, bajandose del cuadrilátero siguiendolo.

-- Nop. -- responde un tajante Shinji.

-- Te dije que fué una broma.. - cierra los ojos apenado para luego abrirlos mirandolo como un cachorro resongado - Shinji.

-- Lo sé.. -- se hecha la gabardina al hombro y se dirije a la puerta de salida.

-- Espera... - el albino toma de los hombros al pelimarrón y lo voltea para mirarlo - yo... - se sonrroja levemente - me alegra que hayas venido hoy, Shinji - un poco más de sonrrojo - ahm... -- mira hacia el suelo.

-- Aki... yo...

-- Uh? -- El mensionado levanta la vista tímidamente.

-- Ah. qué rayos!.. -- El pelimarrón le toma de los hombros besándolo despacio, pero con algo de brusquedad, típico de Shinjiro.

El albino se sorprende un poco por el movimiento tan repentino de su amigo pero no tarda en cerrar sus ojos y corresponder aquel beso. El pelimarrón empuja suavemente con su cuerpo a su amigo tomandole la cintura y apollandolo contra la pared, continuando el beso esta vez con algo de pasión; Aki intenta contener la respiración mientras acaricia suavemente con sus manos los hombros de Shinjiro descendiendo hacia sus brazos; Shinji introduce sin permiso la lengua dentro de la boca de Aki, acariciandosela despacio, frotandola en ocaciones con la de el, sintiendose también víctima de la falta de aire, pero sin darle mucha importancia.  
Aki apega sus cuerpos muy lentamente, tras dudar un poco comienza a acariciar las piernas de Shinjiro. Este rompe el beso quedandose sin aire y respirando profundamente, mirandole fijamente a los ojos levemente sonrrojado, Akihiko también le mira de la misma manera respira ondo y siente cómo su corazón comienza acelerarse al sentir la mirada de Shinjiro sobre la suya, no obstante se arma de valor y dirige una mano hacia la entrepierna del pelimarrón.

-- Mhh.. - Este observa el gesto de su compañero, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de este susurrandole - Quieres llegar a más?...

-- Lo siento, yo... -- Se sonrroja algo apenado por su propio atrevimiento interfieriendo nuevamente en su frase Shinjiro, para su salvación.

-- Está bien.. puedo esperar, aún tengo mucho tiempo.. -- acaricia con su nariz el cuello-hombro de Aki.

El albino se averguenza y no se atreve a mirarlo guardando silencio, que no dura mucho ya que se siente el ruido de la puerta del gimnacio abrirse, Shinjiro se separa de Aki mirando hacia la puerta. Aki también mira viendo a unos estudiantes entrar para comenzar sus entrenamientos.

-- Bien, nos vemos Shinji.. -- actúa normalmente como si nada hubiese pasado por si acaso.

Shinji se acerca al oido de Akihiko, susurrandole unas palabras, aquellas dos palabras logran que Aki se sonrroje levemente, una vez dichas el pelimarrón se separa.

-- Nos vemos, Aki.. -- finalmente le da la espalda saliendo de ahí.

Akihiko lo ve irse, intenta juntar valor una vez más para contestar aquellas dos palabrbas, pero no lo logra. Se siente decepcionado de su propia cobardía, pero se tranquiliza, recordando que _"aun había mucho tiempo"_, logrando que ese pensamiento dibujase una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, despúes de todo hoy no fué una tarde para nada aburrida.

------

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.. nnU

Quiero darle agradedcimientos especiales a:

April-san, este fic se lo dedico a ella por enseñarme todo sobre persona T//T y ayudarme con la idea del fic.. soy tan desafortunada que no tengo ps2.. pero ya tendré una u///u.. !!!

Zei, la dueña te amo :3.. (L) gracias por prestarme tu cuenta xDDDu

_Nos volveremos a ver... _

**Atte: Persona.**


End file.
